1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a wiring structure of a wiring pattern which is formed on a hard substrate or a flexible substrate, and a printed wiring substrate of the wiring structure.
2. Description of Related Art
A plurality of wiring patterns are formed on a printed wiring substrate which is provided in an electronic apparatus, and the wiring patterns tend to be densely disposed when the electronic apparatus is miniaturized. When the wiring patterns are densely disposed in parallel to each other, there may cause a capacitive coupling due to a mutual capacitance and an inductive coupling due to a mutual inductance between the adjacent wiring patterns. Therefore, when a digital signal is applied to the wiring pattern, a crosstalk noise is generated between the wiring patterns, and the crosstalk noise is increased as a transmission rate becomes higher.
JP 2003-258394 A discloses a wiring substrate in which an influence of the crosstalk is reduced. In the wiring substrate, one wiring is formed in a straight line shape, and the other wiring extending along the one wiring is bent. An approaching place and a separating place of the two wirings are alternately repeated.
According to the disclosure of JP 2003-258394 A, a transfer length of signals of one wiring extending in the straight line shape is different from that of the other wiring having the bent portion. Therefore, when the crosstalk is generated between the wirings, timings of generating the crosstalk is deviated in the one wiring and the other wiring, so that the energy of the crosstalk can be dispersed.